Naruto: The Legend Of Ryuga
by PrinceSirGandalfIII
Summary: The Story Of The New Two-Tails Jinchuriki And Soon To Be Raikage, Ryuga Uchiha! Will training from both Itachi and Anko help him to get to his goal!
1. Chapter 1 Team 9 Awakens!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Ryuga. I have permission to use Kane in my fan fiction.

_**Chapter 1. Team 9 Awakens!**_

"Heeeeeeeeeey, Ryuga!" **Three fan girls were up next to Ryuga's desk, staring at him as he sighed. **"Uh, hello." **The girls squealed in delight as he actually talked back to him.** "Well well well, isn't it little Ryuga." **Kane said teasingly. Ryuga sighed once more.** "What do you want, teen wolf." **Ryuga said boringly. **"Why do you copy Shikamaru's hair again?" **Kane asked.** "Because Shika was my first ever friend. You got a problem?"**Ryuga asked.** "Jeez, just wanted to know." **Kane said, walking away as he looks at Ryuga one more time. **"Alright! Time for the Transformation Jutsu test!" **Iruka said as everybody lined up. Ryuga was staring at the ceiling as he heard Iruka yell at Naruto.** "He just never gets it…." **He sighed as his black hair got in the way of his face. After Ino and Choji, it was finally his turn to go. He makes a hand sign and breaths. **"Transform." **A white smoke surrounds Ryuga as he transforms into…Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke could not have been more surprised as the smoke whisked away. Iruka was also surprised as he looked at Ryuga. **"W-what…." **Ryuga transformed back into himself and walks to his seat. After that, Sasuke started hanging out with Ryuga.** "How do you know Itachi." **Sasuke asked.** "I met him when I was 4." **Ryuga replied. The next day, it was time for the clone test. Ryuga stepped in front of Iruka and the Third Hokage. He made a hand sign and said: **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **Twenty Clones were in front, back and sides of Ryuga. Iruka and Lord Third were surprised. Iruka walked over to a Kohona Ninja head band, and gave it to Ryuga. **"Congrats Ryuga, you pass." **Ryuga took the head band and tied it on his left shoulder and left. The next day, Ryuga was in ninja school, waiting to know his Team Cell. "**Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kane Uzumaki." **Iruka said. After team 8, It was time. "**Team 9, Shikamaru Naru, Temari, and Ryuga Uchiha." **Team 9 looks at each other, wanting to see each others faces.** "Your mentor will be outside at 5:00." **At 4:59, Team 9 runs outside, eager to see there mentor.** "Well hello there, you must be team 9."

_Who shall be Cell 9's mentor?_

_Find out, on chapter 2!_


	2. Chapter 2! Anko! Back To Square 1!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own the series _Naruto._ KaiDrago1 gave me permission to use Kane. Enjoy.

_Chapter 2, Anko! Back to square one?!_

"So your team 9, huh?"

**A lady said, with black hair and a beige jacket, while eating dumplings on a stick.**

"Anko Mitarashi, I'll be your sensei."

"Shikamaru Nara…."

"Temari."

"Ryuga Uchiha…."

**Anko looked at the three of them, and gave a grin when he looked at both Ryuga and Temari.**

"Well then, follow me."

**She starts to jump on the buildings, as team 9 follows behind her as they stopped at a plain.**

"Welcome to training ground 9. It contains lots of space to move, but none to hide in."

**Anko explained as she pulled out a kunai.**

"This task is simple. Make sure you cut me with this kunai only."

"That's it?"

**Temari said, confused.**

"There is a catch. If you don't do it within this hour, you go back to the ninja academy.

**Team 9 gasped in unbelief. They would have to go back to square one? Ryuga grinned.**

"Challenge accepted."

"Then lets get started, gaki."

**The three genin charged at Anko as Ryuga made the horse, tiger, serpant, ram, monkey , boar, horse, and tiger signs.**

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

**A giant fire ball appeared as Ryuga breathed fire from his mouth as Anko gasped.**

"Temari!"

**Shikamaru yelled as Temari nodded, and took out her fan from her holder.**

"Right! Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!"

**A giant gust of wind aimed towards the fire ball, as when they touched, the fire ball enlarged as Ryuga made one more sign.**

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

**A giant water dragon appeared from the puddle as it connected with the fire ball, which made lots of steam around the battle field as the genin scattered. Anko looked around as she grinned.**

"Hey! Come on out!"

**She jumps as Shikamaru's ****Kagemane no Jutsu almost got to her.**

"Damn!"

**Shikamaru growled. But just then, a shadowy figure took Anko's kunai and dissapered again.**

"Its over, Anko!"

**The smoke starts to turn into chakra as the chakra wind starts to form in Ryuga's hand.**

"This is the result of Itachi's training! Fūton: Rasengan!"

**Ryuga charged at Anko as she grinned and jumped up.**

"To slow, gaki!"

**Ryuga grinned as he aimed his Rasengan at the ground, which made big chunks go into the air as Ryuga jumped on each of them, and threw the kunai at Anko, cutting her leg.**

"Checkmate."

**Ryuga landed on the ground as Anko grinned.**

"Not bad. You pass."

**Temari and Shikamaru appear next to Ryuga, smiling.**

_So they pass!_

_What missions will Ryuga face?_

_What enemy awaits for the team?_

_Find out in chapter 3!_


End file.
